


The Sun and Moon

by Foiblefull



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alludes to self harm, Kinda Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foiblefull/pseuds/Foiblefull
Summary: “Make a list!” His best friend Roman used to say. Together, the two would sit down and put words to all - the good and bad; luckily for him, his friend was good at looking on the bright side. But now, without Roman by his side, Virgil has trouble finding a bright side at all. Should he keep trying? Or should he accept the bad, and duck out? For good.





	The Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy if you can.

In the summer, Virgil remembers he used to wear short sleeves and sometimes, shorts. He would go swimming; happily removing his shirt to plunge into the cool water. Of course, all of this was with his best friend. They did everything together. He would spend the night, and they wouldn’t go to bed until the early hours of the morning. They would play in the park, laughing and running without a care. They would go and buy ice cream, and just about every other sugary treat that was available. That is, they did this until everything fell apart. Virgil and Roman, sun and moon, night and day. His best and only friend - despite their promises to stay together forever - left him and met others. He stopped coming over and inviting him over. He stopped texting him, and staying up all too late to talk on the phone. So yeah, for old time’s sake, he made a list, but it ended up being a list of the multitude of bad things he’d experienced and the word food alone in the other column, and even that hadn’t appealed to him for some time. And yet, the moments when his friend recognized him, the moments when his face lit up, and he pulled him into a hug, and talked to him, those were the moments he lived for. His friend would smile and say they should totally hang out more, before being pulled away by others. But Virgil knows he’s lying. He knows he doesn’t care. Their moms were friends, always trying to push them together. He was probably just humoring her. After all, who would actually want to be his friend? And so he fell into habits. And now, he wonders even more: who would want to be his friend? Virgil, the boy in black. The unfriendly, depressed, awkward, sarcastic boy with sleeves of pale white lines, now always covered by hoodies and sleeves, all black of course. Until finally he realizes: no one does. And then he starts thinking. Who would miss him? He has no friends. His parents are disappointed in his grades, attitude, lack of friends. He never even sees the rest of his family. It dawns on him that he wouldn’t be missed, but he would miss. But, that didn’t matter at this point. He was already planning. And so, one day, he just walked away. Told his parents he would be staying the night with a friend, gave a note to the school signed by his “parents” telling them he’d be gone the next day, left a note for someone. And then, he walked away. 

If you ask Roman, he remembers the day. The last time he saw that dark hoodie, its owner was walking down the steps of the school. He thought nothing of it until he found a note taped to the inside of his gym locker the next day.

From then on, his smiles grew fewer and far between as the guilt ate away at him, as the sadness smothered his joy. The sun dimmed, faded, and set, just as its counterpart, the moon, already had.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed.


End file.
